Blanche Sitznski (Earth-616)
, formerly , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 222 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Scales on face, neck and chest, and small fins on her cheeks. | CharRef = Deadpool Corps: Rank and Foul #1 | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal; former physical trainer, steelworker | Education = High school dropout | Origin = Bioengineered to have various permanent serpentine adaptations. | PlaceOfBirth = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Ralph Macchio; George Perez | First = Marvel Two-In-One #64 | HistoryText = A steelworker, Blanche Sitznski was selected by executives in the Roxxon Oil Company to be a special agent in covert operations. At the Mutagenics Laboratory of Roxxon's subsidiary, the Brand Corporation, Sitznski was bioengineered to have various permanent serpentine adaptations. Her first mission, as part of the new Serpent Squad, was to retrieve the ancient power object called the Serpent Crown for Roxxon president, Hugh Jones. She was then invited to join the Serpent Society by Sidewinder and had to have an initiation test to steal some apparatus from the Brand Corporation. Constrictor the only invited snake-themed villain who had refused to join the society, tipped off the Avengers and Captain America turned up, who fought and defeated Anaconda. Later she was freed by Sidewinder and defeated the Constrictor for what he did. Anaconda proved to be a mainstay of the Society, though when the terrorist Viper took over the Society, Anaconda was disloyal to Sidewinder and threw her support behind the new leader, and became romantically involved with one of the Viper's new members of the group, Puff Adder. When her teammate Diamondback, who had remained loyal to the Society, stormed their headquarters the Serpent Citadel with Captain America and his allies Nomad, the Falcon, and Demolition-Man, Anaconda battled Diamonback and Demolition Man. Anaconda subsequently became a member of Superia's all-woman team of villains, the Femizons. While on the cruise ship Superia was using as a base of operations, Anaconda had a difference of opinion with the villainess Quicksand that turned to violence. Anaconda's constriction powers were little use against Quicksand's ability to turn to sand, however, and Anaconda lost the fight. Anaconda later had a stint in Six Pack before rejoining the Serpent Society during the Civil War. | Powers = As a result of bioengineering at the hands of the Roxxon Oil Company, Anaconda possesses a variety of superhuman attributes. Limb Elongation: Anaconda's arms are normally two feet in length from wrist to armpit and her legs are normally 35 inches in length from ankle to hipbone. However, the bioengineering process she underwent grants her the ability to elongate her limbs to one and a half times their normal length. When doing so, the muscle tissue of her limbs gorge with blood and swell to many times their normal size, thereby giving them the appearance of large snakes. Her limbs are capable of generating up to 125 pounds of pressure per square inch, which is enough force to deform a steel tube two feet in diameter and one inch thick. Amphibian Physiology: Anaconda possesses gills gained through surgical placement that allow her to extract oxygen from the water to breathe. She is able to survive and breathe while underwater indefinitely, as well as on land. Superhuman Strength: The bioengineering process has augmented Anaconda's musculature to superhuman levels. At her peak, she possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift approximately 2 tons. However, while using her strength to constrict rather than lift, she possesses a grip that can only be broken by someone whose strength exceeds her own by at least a factor of 30 (60 ton strength minimum). Superhuman Swimming Speed: Anaconda is capable of propeling herself through the water at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human swimmer. At her peak, she can propel herself at speeds of about 30 miles per hour. Superhuman Stamina: Anaconda's superior musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of any ordinary human. At her peak, she can exert herself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Superhuman Durability: Roxxon's bioengineering process has fortified the cellular structure of Anaconda's bodily tissue, making it more resistant to physical injury than the body of a normal human. She can withstand great impact forces, such as falls from great heights or being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury herself. Superhuman Agility: Anaconda's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Regenerative Healing Factor: Should Anaconda be injured, her body's highly efficient metabolism enables her to heal any non-lethal injury many times faster and more extensively than an ordinary human. Injuries such as puncture wounds, slashes, or bullet wounds can completely heal within a matter of hours. More serious injuries, such as a broken bone, can fully mend within a few days. It isn't known if her accelerated healing powers afford her increased resistance to drugs and disease or if they grant her an extended lifespan. | Abilities = Anaconda is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. She typically prefers using streetfighting techniques while incorporating her ability to elongate her limbs. Her favorite method is to simply ensnare an opponent in her limbs and constrict them until they lose consciousness or expire due to the immense pressure. | Strength = Anaconda is superhumanly strong, able to lift around two tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The entire skeletal structure of Anaconda's arms and legs has been replaced by artificial Adamantium alloy-based bones in the basic configuraton of a snake's bodily skeleton. While the alloy isn't True Adamantium, it is virtually indestructible for all practical purposes. | Transportation = Serpent Saucer. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Two-In-One #64 - First Appearance * Marvel Two-In-One #65 * Iron Man #160 * Captain America #307 * Captain America #308 * Captain America #309 * Captain America #310 * Captain America #311 * Captain America #313 * Captain America #315 * Captain America #319 * Captain America #341 * Captain America #342 * Captain America #343 * Serpent Society }} Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Trained by Taskmaster Category:Fish Form Category:Fins Category:Gills Category:Captain America Villains Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Enhanced by Roxxon Category:Serpent Form Category:Stretching